


Second Glance

by GingerLove



Series: Life As We View It Series [2]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLove/pseuds/GingerLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Life As We View It." Later in the day, Daria wonders if she's made the right decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1

(Trent’s room, early evening. Daria is sitting up in the bed, still dressed in her party clothes, watching Trent as he sleeps. After a moment, she leans down and kisses his cheek, then quietly slips out of the bed.)

(Cut to Penny’s room. Daria walks in, carrying her boots. She casts a wary look at the bed, appearing to think for a moment.)

DARIA: Shower first, then I’ll wash the bedding. (Bt) I wonder if they have any Lysol?

JANE: Nah, I used the last of it to fumigate under Trent’s bed when I got home.

(Daria jumps, dropping her boots as she turns. Jane is leaning in the doorway a smirk on her face.)

DARIA: Jeez Jane! Are you trying to scare me to death?

JANE (cocking an eyebrow): Oh I couldn’t do that, wouldn’t want to break my poor brother’s heart.

(Daria’s face turns red as she looks down at her feet.)

JANE: Oh, don’t go all wilting daisy on me now. You’ve got a lot of explaining to do Morgendorffer. How did you go from not interested to jumping his bones in less than a week? 

(There’s silence for a few moments as Jane stares at Daria expectantly. Daria doesn’t look up from the floor.)

JANE: At least tell me you used protection. My brother can wait til after you graduate to ruin your life. (smirk)

(Daria looks up at her, slightly annoyed.)

DARIA: Nothing happened Jane! What kind of girl do you think I am?

JANE: Well when I walked in this afternoon…

DARIA: We were both fully clothed and kissing. Nothing else happened. End of story.

JANE: Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy. There’s a lot more to this story, and I intend to hear it all.

(Both girls cross their arms and stare at each other for a moment. Finally Daria sighs.)

DARIA: Can I at least get a shower first? I smell like a bar. And I’d like to have a clean bed to sleep in tonight.

JANE (grinning): Good luck on that, Trent isn’t exactly a neat freak. (chuckling at Daria’s glare.) Alright, alright. Go get a shower. I’ll take this toxic waste to the basement. When you’re ready, we can go buy the store out of industrial strength cleaners. We’re gonna need it to get this place back to its usual state of dumpiness.

(Jane starts unmaking the bed as Daria gathers some clothing and heads for the door.)

JANE: Oh, and Daria?

DARIA: Yes?

JANE: You may want to make that a bath instead of a shower.

(Daria turns and looks at her, confused.)

JANE (smirking): You still owe me a shower curtain.

(Daria groans and closes her eyes.)

DARIA: I forgot about that. Add it to our list.


	2. Scene 2

(Jane’s car. The backseat contains several bags as Jane drives through the dark Lawndale streets.)

DARIA: I can’t believe you bought a case of Lysol.

JANE: I can’t believe they had a case of it.

DARIA: Payday is a warehouse store Jane. Cases of stuff is kind of their specialty. What are you going to do with it?

JANE (smirking): Have you seen Trent’s closet? (glancing sideways) Oh, I guess you were a bit distracted the last time you were in his room, weren’t you?

(Daria glares at her then looks out the window, frowning. Jane eyes her curiously then sighs as she turns back to the road.)

JANE: Alright Morgendorffer, out with it. You’re head doesn’t have to be hanging off the end of my bed for me to know that look. What’s bugging you?

(Daria bites her lip thoughtfully, still staring out the window.)

JANE: Come on, you just spent the night with the guy you dreamed about in high school. I’d think you’d be a bit less depressed.

DARIA (glumly): A guy who’s become one of my closest friends in the last few years.

JANE: Even better, none of that “seems like a nice guy until you find out he likes to wear women’s underwear” crap. (grimace)

DARIA: That’s what you get for picking up a guy you met outside Victoria’s Secret.

JANE: I thought he’d just come out of Spencer’s! (Bt) But seriously, you and Trent know each other pretty well. That should make the transition into a relationship easier.

DARIA (sighing): And what about the transition out?

JANE: What do you mean?

(Daria turns to look at her, sighing softly)

DARIA: I mean what happens if it doesn’t work out? What’s gonna happen to that friendship? And what about us Jane? What if this thing crashes and burns? Don’t you think it might make things a bit awkward to have your brother’s ex living with you?

JANE: Whoa, you spend a few hours making out with my brother and you’re already planning the break-up?

DARIA: I’m just trying to be realistic here Jane. We both know that I’m not the most emotionally available person. That can cause some major problems in a relationship.

JANE: And Trent knows that you’re not overly expressive Daria. He can read you a bit better than the average idiot. Now, tell me what’s really bothering you.

DARIA: Trent’s a musician.

JANE: Very astute observation there Sherlock.

DARIA: So he’s probably had his share of groupies.

JANE: Go on…

DARIA (sighing): So what if last night was just another drunk girl in his bed?

(Jane shakes her head slightly, chuckling)

JANE: You know Daria, for a genius, you sure are dumb sometimes. (glancing sideways) Okay, let’s assume Trent has had a good number of groupies. (Bt) How many of them do you think have made it into his bed?

DARIA: I don’t know…

JANE: None. (grinning at Daria’s shocked expression) C’mon Daria, Trent may be a bit slow, but he’s not that dumb. Think about it. Would you want some random person from Dega Street knowing where YOU lived? (Bt) Didn’t think so. Most of Trent’s after show romps take place in the Tank or his car.

DARIA: Well-

JANE: Not done yet. If any of said groupies had by some stroke of luck made it to his room, do you think they would still be there at dinner time the next day?

DARIA: I guess not…

JANE: And would they have spent the entire night fully clothed only making out?

DARIA: Probably not.

(The girls ride in silence for a moment. Jane glances at Daria who is staring down at her hands.)

DARIA: I’m scared Jane.

JANE: Of what?

DARIA: What if he doesn’t want me? He drank a lot last night, what if he was still buzzing this morning?

JANE (smirking): You mean this afternoon?

(Daria just bites her lip. Jane frowns, looking over at her.)

JANE: Trent has a pretty good tolerance level. If anyone was likely to still be under the influence, it would be you.

(Jane glances at the clock on the dashboard.)

JANE: He should be up by now. Maybe I’ll just drop you off at the house and head-

DARIA (panicked): No! You can’t leave me alone with him… (subdued) Not yet.

JANE: Daria, you’re going to be living in the same house as him for the rest of the summer. You can’t avoid him forever.

DARIA (sighing): Maybe I’ll-

JANE: Oh no, you’re not heading to your parents. You’re just gonna have to suck it up Morgendorffer. I am not gonna have my best friend and my brother avoiding each other like the plague over a little kiss. Now in five years or so, if you’re avoiding each other because of restraining orders or child support, I’ll adjust.

(Jane grins and Daria just glares at her.)

JANE: Alright, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll stay home if you promise to talk to him.

DARIA: What am I going to say to him?

JANE: How about “Hey Trent, want a ride?”

DARIA: JANE!!!

JANE (grinning): Don’t blame me for your dirty mind.

(Jane nods a head in the road. Trent is standing next to his car, the hood is up and he’s glaring at the engine. Jane pulls her car alongside his and Daria rolls down her window.)

JANE: Problem?

TRENT: Yeah, stalled out on me. Too dark to try and fix it right now. Guess I’m gonna have to leave it and have Max drive me out here tomorrow.

(Jane elbows Daria who blushes furiously as she looks up at Trent for the first time.)

DARIA: Want a ride?

(Trent grins at her for a moment, which only makes her redder.)

TRENT: Sure, let me get my guitar out of the trunk.

(As he moves to the back of his car, Jane bursts out laughing. Daria glares at her.)

DARIA: You’d better lock your bedroom door tonight Lane.

(Trent shoves some bags aside to make room for himself and his guitar.)

TRENT: Payday?

JANE: Needed a lot of cleaning supplies after last night. (grin) And a new shower curtain.

DARIA (under her breath): I’m going to use the old one to bury you Jane.

TRENT: What was that?

DARIA: I said I’m really sorry about that.

TRENT: It’s cool Daria. Not the first time it’s happened. Probably won’t be the last. Things get kinda crazy at parties.

DARIA: Yeah, alcohol has a way of making people do stupid things.

(Jane looks at Trent in the mirror, just barely catching the look of confusion and hurt that flashes across his face. She glances at Daria, whose unreadable face is tilted down as she studies her hands. Shaking her head slightly, Jane changes the subject.) 

JANE: So what were you doing out Trent?

TRENT: I was heading home from Jesse’s. We were working on some new lyrics… sudden inspiration.

(Jane cocks an eyebrow and grins.)

JANE: I’ll bet you boys were inspired…

(Jane laughs as both Trent and Daria blush. She pulls the car into the Lane driveway.)

JANE: I’m glad we found you Trent. We’re gonna need some brute strength to lift that case of Lysol out of the trunk.

TRENT: Case? (frown) I just got the smell of that crap out of my room Janey.

JANE: I know. The new smell is starting to make its way through the house. I’m gonna stop it before it takes over.


	3. Scene 3

(Penny’s room, later that night. Daria sits at the desk with her back to the door. Her laptop is open and she appears to be browsing the web. There’s a knock at the door.)

DARIA (annoyed): For the last time Jane I do not want to go bar hopping. I don’t care if popping in the contacts and dolling myself up will guarantee me some “action”. I am perfectly content to die alone with my glasses.

TRENT (opening the door): That’s okay, I think the glasses are pretty hot myself.

(Daria spins around in the chair, blushing as he grins at her.)

DARIA: I’m sorry… Jane’s been bugging me since we got back. I thought it was her again.

TRENT: Nah, Janey left a few minutes ago. She roped Jesse and Max into going out with her.

DARIA: Oh. (fidgeting a bit) So, what’s up?

TRENT: Can we… you know, talk for a minute?

DARIA: Sure. Come on in.

(Trent enters the room, he looks around for a moment, then sits on the edge of the desk. Daria turns to face him, obviously a bit uncomfortable with him being so close.)

TRENT: About what happened…

(Daria looks down at her hands.)

DARIA: Its okay Trent, you don’t have to say it.

TRENT: I don’t?

DARIA: No, you don’t. I understand. You had a lot to drink, and with me taking fashion advice from Quinn, you were easily confused. No hard feelings. We can still be friends.

TRENT: Is that what you want?

DARIA (a bit strained): Of course.

TRENT: Cause I sure as hell don’t.

DARIA (voice shaking): Oh… well…

TRENT: Dammit Daria! 

(Trent kneels down in front of her. Daria turns her head to the side and hastily tries to wipe away the tears that are starting to fall. Trent takes both of her hands in one of his.)

TRENT: Look at me.

(When she doesn’t, Trent raises his other hand to her chin, gently turning her head. She bites her lip as their eyes meet.)

TRENT: Daria when I kissed you today I was stone cold sober. I’ll admit, you did look hot last night, but I think you look just as hot every day. 

(He wipes a tear from her cheek with his thumb, then moves so both of his hands are on her hands.)

TRENT: Daria you are one of the smartest and most amazing women I know. I’d be crazy to tell you that I don’t wanna find out where this is going. But if you don’t want me, just say the word. I already told you, if our friendship falls to pieces, it will be because you don’t want me around. Just tell me what you want.

DARIA: Tell me how this can possibly work. We’re so different Trent.

TRENT: Opposites attract.

DARIA: And when the new car smell wears off?

TRENT: It’s still a great car.

DARIA: I’m stubborn.

TRENT: I’m pretty laid back, so I won’t be trying to change your mind too often.

DARIA: I’m pretty set in my ways, I like things done just so.

TRENT (shrugging): I could probably stand to be retrained in a few areas.

DARIA: My growth is stunted, physically and emotionally.

TRENT: You’re just more subtle. I’m a musician. I’m sensitive to changes in mood. And I think you’re perfect physically.

DARIA: I’m going to be harder than hell to get in bed.

TRENT (grinning): I’ve already had you in my bed. (Bt) Besides, I’ve waited this long, why rush things now?

DARIA: I’m-

TRENT (eyebrow raised): Trying to talk me out of this and it’s not working. Question is, are you really trying to convince me or you?

DARIA: I don’t know. What if-

TRENT (shaking his head): Nuh-uh. We’re not playing the what-if game. I’m not letting you talk yourself through our break-up before we’re even a couple.

DARIA: When the summer ends?

TRENT: We’ll worry about that when it comes. Don’t worry about the future, we can’t change it anyway. What do you want right now?

(Daria stares down at him, biting her lip nervously. Trent watches her intently for a while, then sighs. He looks down at the floor and takes a deep breath. He squeezes her hands gently and starts to lean back so he can stand.)

DARIA (softly): You.

(Trent’s head snaps back up and he stares at her in shock.)

DARIA (her voice cracking as she almost whispers): I want you.

(Trent caresses her cheek looking her in the eye as he speaks slowly and deliberately.)

TRENT: And I….Want…. You. Don’t ever doubt that Daria.

DARIA: But I am scared to death Trent.

TRENT: Then we’ll take it slow. 

DARIA: So now what?

(Trent thinks a moment then smiles)

TRENT: Pizza.

DARIA: Pizza?

TRENT: Yes, pizza. Daria would you like to go out for some pizza? No strings attached. Just two friends going out on a non-date for a slice of pizza and casual conversation.

DARIA (small smile): I’d like that Trent. Just let me wash my face, I probably look like hell.

(Trent grins at her as he stands.)

TRENT: Alright, I’ll leave you to getting ready. Meet me downstairs in about 10 minutes?

(Daria nods and Trent walks away. He steps into the hall and starts to pull the door shut behind him, but stops, glancing over his shoulder.)

TRENT: Daria?

DARIA: Yes?

TRENT: What do you think my chances are of taking you home tonight?

(He laughs and pulls the door shut, just as a pillow hits it.)

THE END


End file.
